Bonded
by Jay Flux Wallace
Summary: Because of an accident, Beast Boy and Raven get stuck together. How will they handle this inconvience? RBB, First Titan Fic. New Chapter up.
1. The Beginning

Bonded

By J-Flux Wallace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. TT is owned by Warner Bros.

**NOTE: **Due to a coughstupidcough new rule about how the script format is no longer accepted, this is my first attempt at writing in the traditional novel format, so don't give me any crap about grammar and formatting, okay?

----

"Nobody move unless you wanna get killed!"

Six low-lives smashed the glass cases in the jewelry store with their strange weapons- three with large stun gun-like weapons, three more with what looked like handheld bazookas with canisters. Happenings like this were considered almost a normal part of life in Jump City- but in reality, nothing was ever normal.

As the robber proceeded to empty the cases, a suspicious-looking green fly on the wall flew into a nearby supply closet, and transformed into Beast Boy. He pulled out his communicator. "Okay, we got six guys, each with strange looking weapons," he spoke. "I don't know what they do though, so be careful."

"Gotcha Beast Boy. We're coming in," replied Robin. "We could use a distraction."

The shape-shifter grinned. "No problem." He reholstered his communicator and kicked open the door of the closet. The six robbers looked over at him in surprise.

"Hey Guys! Ready to have some fun?" he asked with a smirk.

"Crap! It's one of the Titans," the lead robber yelled. "Get him!"

The robbers fired off bolts of electricity and globs of some strange goo at him. Beast Boy ducked behind a counter and transformed into a fly.

"Where'd he go!" said the leader as Robin's foot connected with the back of his head.

"One down," Robin said as he flung a Birdarang at one of the other robbers. Starfire and Raven flung green bolts and black orbs at two robbers, which fought back with their goo-cannons. Starfire nailed one of them, knocking him out. "I got the other one," Raven said as she flew after him.

"Good shot Star!" yelled out Cyborg as he grabbed one of the fleeing robbers by the throat and threw him to the floor. "Now where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully as he yanked the huge stun gun out of the thief's hand.

Beast Boy, now in the form of a huge Anaconda snake, stalked over a robber armed with another big stun gun. _You're mine,_ he thought as he prepared to strike. Suddenly…

**_BIZZZAP!_**

Beast Boy felt an electrical surge go through his body, causing him to go back to his human form. The robber ran around him, and he prepared to return to his snake form when another robber armed with a goo-cannon shot him. A ball of sticky, brown slime hit his chest and dribble down his front. Robin kicked the thief in the face, knocking him out. "You all right Beast Boy?" he asked as he handcuffed the robber.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied as he ran his hand through the sticky substance on his bodysuit. _How is this supposed to hurt me?_ He pondered as he looked around. "Where's Raven?"

"I saw Raven run into the back room after one of the thieves," Starfire replied as she and Cyborg gathered the robbers.

"I'll go help her," he replied as he ran off to the back. Meanwhile, Robin grabbed the fourth robber and placed him next to the others. He paused.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Beast Boy said there were six robbers; we only have four, and Raven's taking care of the fifth."

"Then where is the sixth thief?" Starfire asked.

After shielding herself from blobs of brown slime, Raven finally incased the thief in a black orb. She stopped hovering and stood on the ground. Another orb with a pair of handcuffs floated into the larger orb and snapped around the robber's hands. The large orb disappeared, and the robber dropped to the ground. His weapon crashed to the floor, breaking apart.

_Fool_, she thought. She approaches him and picked up the pieces of the weapon and inspected them. She looked down at the robber and asked, "Just out of curiosity, how is this supposed to harm anyone?"

The robber just glared at her, a strange smirk on his face. _What's he smiling for?_ She wondered. She turned around…

"Don't you move, goth girl."

Raven gasped and dropped the pieces when she noticed one of those large stun guns pointed at her. _Oh no_, she thought as the robber with the stun gun grinned. "Bye-bye birdie." His trigger finger tightened…

Raven yelped as a green flash tackled her to the ground. The robber ended up electrocuting his partner at full blast, frying him to a crisp. He turned to run out the back door…

**_WHAP!_**

A metal fist smashed him in the face, sending him to the ground. "I found robber number six!" Cyborg said as he walked over to the other robber. He turned a little green.

"What about number five?" Robin asked over the communicator.

"He's… uh," Cyborg replied, trying not to vomit. "…well done." His throat jerked again, and he swallowed hard. "Don't bring Starfire in. She doesn't need to see this." He walked out of the room, not noticing two other bodies at the far end of the room.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy asked as he held her. "Are you all right?"

Raven, still a little spooked by the close call, replied, "Yeah, I'm fine Beast Boy." The two teens sat up, Beast Boy still holding her close in his lap, her right arm around his neck. Raven cringed at the sight of the smoldering robber. "Jeez," Beast Boy said. Raven looked away and looked at Beast Boy. "Uh, thank you for saving me, Beast Boy."

"No problem," he said. _…pretty eyes_, his mind added. He shook off that thought and noticed Robin in front of them, a sly grin on his face.

"What?" Raven asked in her normal voice.

"Getting a bit friendly with each other, aren't you?" he said.

Beast Boy then realized just how close he was to her, not to mention his right hand on Raven's left thigh. The two blushed and tried to push away from each other… but couldn't. Raven's right side (not including her arm) was stuck on Beast Boy's chest.

"…uh, Beast Boy? I think I'm stuck," she said, her voice sounding a little concerned.

"…uh, yeah," he replied as he tried to remove his hand off her leg. He looked up, a worried look on his face. "…so am I."

Cyborg's voice came on over the communicators. "Hey guys," he said. "I figured out what that slime stuff they were shooting at us was. It's some sort of heat-activated glue."

A nearby window shattered as Raven's pupils shrunk in fear. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator. "Uh, Cy," he asked calmly, "How long have you known this?"

Cyborg replied, "I figured it out a few minutes before you ran off to help Raven."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Beast Boy screamed into the communicator, his voice cracking.

"No, why?" Cyborg asked.

"I got shot by one of those guns, and now I'm** stuck** to Raven!" he yelled back.

There wasn't a response on the communicator, but Cyborg's laughter was heard throughout the entire building.

The ride to the hospital wasn't a very peaceful one. Starting off, Cyborg had to pull over and have Robin drive the rest of the way because he couldn't stop laughing.

That was followed by Starfire crawling up front in fear of being injured because Beast Boy and Raven were desperately trying to get separated in the backseat, acting like two angry rabbits fighting over a carrot. After being jabbed, kicked, and squished a few times, she finally bolted forward, accidentally brushing her rear against Robin's face and distracting/exciting him. After getting back into the correct lane and getting a grip on his hormones, Robin continued.

Then Cyborg nearly blew a gasket when Raven, stressed out and close to tears, accidentally let her powers slip and blew up the back tires of the T-car. Robin and Starfire had to disconnect the power to Cyborg's arms, legs, and mouth- the first two for obvious reasons, and the third to get him to stop swearing.

When they finally arrived, Robin escorted to his two teammates – both now bruised and exhausted from the struggle in the back – into the elevator and up to the exam room while Starfire figured out what to do with the disabled Cyborg in the ambulance. Once inside the exam room, a doctor poked and pried at the currently-bonded teens for 15 minutes. He exited and looked at Robin.

"Well," Robin asked, "What's the situation?"

"It doesn't look good, Robin," answered the doctor. "The glue has apparently soaked into their skin and bonded it together. Separating them right now, there's a risk I might pull off a couple…dozen layers of skin. Maybe even exposing their muscles and bone."

Robin groaned. "Are you sure you can't separate them?"

"Oh, I can," the doctor replied. "I think I can do it in about 25 days."

Robin's masked eyes bugged out. "25 days?" he yelped.

"What did you say, Robin?" said Starfire as she wheeled Cyborg, still disabled, into the hallway.

"Why's he in a wheelchair?" the doctor asked.

"I'm still fearful to turn the power on to his arms and legs," she said bluntly. "I turned on his mouth, but he kept spouting words of curses, so I turned it off."

The Boy Wonder sighed. "Okay, turn his mouth on," he told her as he pulled out a bow staff.

Starfire clicked it on-

"I'M GONNA MURDER THAT GOTHIC LITTLE BIT-" **_SMACK!_** "Get a grip!" Robin yelled.

"…sorry," Cyborg replied quietly.

"Well, now that your other teammates are here," the doctor continued, "I should inform you of the situation. Your two friends are going to be stuck together for 25 days."

"25 days?" Cyborg said. "Uh, doc, you haven't told them that yet, have you?"

"No, I sent in my nurse to tell them," he replied.

"Can we go in to console them?" Starfire asked. "Raven doesn't take this kind of news-"

The fluorescent light fixture above them exploded, showering them with glass.

"…very well."

Raven was hyperventilating. "You can't be serious," her voice squeaked. "I'm going to be stuck to him for a month!"

Beast Boy frowned. "You make that sound like a bad thing," he commented.

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't really do anything about it," the nurse said, a little rattled from the explosion she heard outside.

Raven didn't respond, frozen for a few seconds. Her breathing quickened again as a few glass bottles in the room shattered. The nurse left immediately, leaving the two Titans alone.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, a little concerned. She had never acted like this before, and it was almost frightening. Granted, he could relate – he was a little worried about being stuck to her as well – but the normally cool Raven was taking it pretty hard. _Why is she so freaked out?_ He wondered.

He slipped his fingers into her hand and held it. "Raven, you have to calm down. You gonna lose it and pass out if you don't," he told her. Raven wasn't responding, her breathing going faster and faster. Beast Boy looked for something to help her and noticed a barf bag on the table he sat on while Raven stood. He opened it and handed it to her. "Breath into this," he said. Raven did as he told her, and her breathing slowed down.

"Good. Good girl," he said, patting her on the back. He took his spare hand (his other still glued to her thigh) and pulled her closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "Raven, I know that this is a… little scary and embarrassing," he said, "but we'll get through this. This is not that bad of a situation."

Raven looked up at him in disbelief. _Are you kidding me!_ Her timid side shrieked in her mind.

Beast Boy could tell his last comment didn't sink in. "Look on the bright side," he said with a fake smile. "We probably won't have to train. Robin and Starfire will leave you alone. We probably don't need to go out on calls. I get to spend a little more time with you. We could use this time to get to know each other better."

Her bleak look didn't change. "Okay, maybe that's not helping, but c'mon Raven. It's not going to be that bad," he pleaded. "If this is about privacy or bathroom issues, I won't look if you won't."

She moaned and laid her head back on his shoulder. Beast Boy hugged her. "Raven, please cheer up," he asked quietly. "I hate seeing you like this, especially if I'm the cause."

"You're not the cause," she said. "I just… I don't know how to act or what to do." She sniffed. "…I want to go home," she whined miserably.

"Okay, we'll go home," he said. He picked her up and carried her, trying not to pull at his skin. "When we get back to the tower, I'll make some tea, and if you want to, you can meditate as long you want."

He opened the door to his other three teammates and the doctor. "Uh, Doctor," he said, "Raven would kinda like to go home. Can we leave?"

"Yeah, sure."

As the Titans exited the hospital, Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was now asleep. _This should be an interesting month._

"Ow, OW! Raven, slow down," Beast Boy yelped out.

By the time the Titans got back to the Tower, Cyborg had returned to his normal self, giggling at the misfortune of Raven and Beast Boy's situation. This, coupled with Starfire's giggling and comments ("Oh, you two look so CUTE together!" being the real kicker) and Robin occasional sarcastic mutterings, left the two titans uncontrollably blushing when they arrived. Upon the ambulance (The T-Car was still at the shop) stopping in the underground driveway, Raven, with Beast Boy in tow, hopped out, scurried up the stairs and into her room before something could exploded.

"Man, you can run fast," Beast Boy said.

"Sorry about the rush," she replied as she locked her door. "I just couldn't take the teasing anymore."

Beast Boy looked at Raven's face, which had been hidden by her hood on the ride home. _She looks awful,_ he thought. Dark circles had formed under her violet eyes, while her cheeks were still red. "You know, Raven," he said, "maybe we should head to the bathroom to-" he stopped when he noticed Raven freeze in place and her face pale. _Oops, wrong thing to say,_ his mind said. "No, no! Not to do that, just to clean ourselves up a little," he said.

_Oh, thank god, I could never go with him watching,_ her timid side said in her mind. _However,_ her knowledgeable emotion mused, _how **is** that going to work out?_ Raven brushed off those thoughts and answered, "No, I want to go to sleep."

"…okay," Beast Boy said. The two walked – well, Raven walked, Beast Boy just shuffled his feet to keep up – to Raven's large bed, but instead of lying down, Raven stopped a few feet from the edge of the bed.

_This is probably why she was stressed out,_ Beast Boy thought. It was understandable – it was going to be the first time either of them would share a bed with the opposite gender. Beast Boy was just as nervous as Raven was.

"…um, Raven…" He put his spare hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. _Oh god, I can't do this. I can't do this,_ Timid whined in Raven's mind.

Beast Boy could tell she was scared. "…I promise I won't do anything…perverted or strange or gross, if that helps," he said.

That eased a few of Raven's fears. "That helps a little," she said.

"You ready yet?"

"…I'm ready," she said. Beast Boy sat down and lied on his left side, leaving Raven on her back. She turned her head and looked over at Beast Boy.

_Okay, no problem,_ he thought. _Raven is just a friend. Spending the next month or so sleeping next to her is not going to be a problem._ Just as he thought that, he felt his animal urges start to kick in. _No. NO! Damn it Beast Boy, you can control yourself. You promised Raven you wouldn't do this kind of stuff to her!_

Thankfully, nothing happened. But Raven could sense that his instincts were going nuts. _Stay calm, _her knowledgeable side reminded her. _He does have animal DNA inside him. He can't control it. _She thought it was probably best to clarify a few boundaries. "Uh, Beast Boy, I think we should set up some ground rules."

"All right," he answered.

She thought it out. "There's really just one rule- respect my wishes, and I'll respect yours," she said.

_Perfectly fair,_ his conscience ruled out. "Done. You drink your tea and meditate; I eat my tofu and play video games."

"Good," she said. The room went silent, the two fidgeting uncomfortably.

"…uh, Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"…how are we going to go to the bathroom?" he asked nervously, "Because I've been holding it for almost an hour and a half, and I'm gonna get piss-poison soon if I don't go."

She held out her two hands in an awkward position near his lower stomach area (where his bladder would be). A black force field formed around it, and after a few second, the force field disappeared. A grin of relief appeared on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh, much better," he moaned out. "Thanks a million, Raven."

"No problem," she replied.

"…um, given that you're can't get your leotard off, and I can't remove my shirt-"

"I'm not showering with you," she said bluntly.

"Okay," he said. _This month should go by in a flash,_ Beast Boy thought. His eyes focused back on Raven, her eyes closed. _…night cutey,_ his conscience added.

"…night, Rae," he whisper.


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Now on with the story!

**Day 1, 9:51 AM.**

"Friends, it's time for breakfast," Starfire said through the metal door.

No one responded. Starfire entered the code into the keypad and the door slid open. She slowly walked in and looked at the two – Beast Boy was on his back with Raven on top of him, her back to Starfire.

"Friends?" she asked cautiously.

"…just five more minutes," Beast Boy moaned as he rolled over…

**_THUMP!_**

"GAH!" Raven yelped as Beast Boy fell out of bed, squishing her. He righted himself so Raven was on top again. "Sorry," he apologized quickly as she glared at him.

Starfire let out a small giggle before continuing. "Friends, please come to breakfast," she asked.

"Who's cooking this morning?" Beast Boy asked as he and Raven got off the floor.

"Cyborg," she said as she left the room.

_Oh, great,_ Raven's conscience moaned. She knew very well Cyborg was probably going to use the current situation as an excuse to stuff Beast Boy full of meat instead of his beloved tofu, given that he had only one available hand, she was pretty much in his way, and that Cyborg wouldn't cook it for him. _Now I have to put up with those two arguing... and I can't go to my room._

The two walked out of Raven's room. Beast Boy looked at Raven, noticing her face looked much better than it did the previous night. _She definitely looks better this morning,_ he thought.

The two entered the kitchen area of the main room. That's when Raven stopped walking. "What's the matter?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glanced up at him. "Beast Boy, promise me something," she said quietly.

"What?" He responded.

"Don't argue with Cyborg about food this morning," she said. "I'll help you cook your breakfast if I have to."

Beast Boy's head cocked to the side curiously. _…sounds reasonable,_ his mind ruled out. "…um, okay, I won't argue with Cyborg," he answered.

"Thank you," Raven said.

The two walked to the stove, Cyborg frying some bacon. "I'll be cookin' bacon in the mornin'…" he sang. He noticed the two glued-together teens stand next to him, Raven fixing her regular cup of tea. A sly smirk appeared on his face.

_Please no teasing, please no teasing,_ Raven's timid emotion begged.

"So… you two have a fun time in the sack last night?" the mechanical titan said in a perky mood.

A nearby teacup cracked as Raven suppressed a small groan and Beast Boy blushed.

"And don't deny it, Raven. I know you enjoyed it a little," he chirped.

The crack widened as Raven began to blush. She put her hood up, embarrassed. _Great, instead of arguing with Beast Boy, he's gonna tease me,_ Timid moaned.

Beast Boy could tell she was getting upset. His spare hand began to clench into a fist. "Dude, knock it off…" he said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on," he continued, "There is no need to be ashamed. Granted though, the moaning and panting and giggling was kinda-"

The teacup exploded, coating Cyborg's bacon with a million ceramic shards. "Ah man!" he whined. He glared over Beast Boy's head at Raven and growled.

"Hey, you were asking for it," Beast Boy said in defense.

Cyborg glanced down at him, knowing he was right. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he muttered quietly as he threw away the bacon.

"You know Cy, you could be nice to the both of us, and make our breakfasts," Beast Boy added.

"I was," Cyborg said.

"Then where's my tofu?" Beast Boy asked. "Or were you just getting to that?"

That smirk reappeared on Cyborg's face. "Well, you know BB, I've been thinking…"

He sighed in frustration. "Cyborg, you know very well I don't eat meat. I have been all the animals you suck down on a regular basis," Beast Boy said in a half-angry/half-calm voice.

"And you know very well I'd never touch that tofu crap with a ten-foot stick," Cyborg said as he put fresh bacon on the pan.

Beast Boy growled, but stopped when he looked at Raven, her 'annoyed' look on her face as she fixed her tea. _Remember the promise you made to her,_ his conscience remind. Robin entered the kitchen. "Morning, guys," he said groggily.

That's when the shape-shifter began to grin. "So Cyborg," he said in a loud voice, "How are things going with that internet date of yours?"

Cyborg glanced over at Beast Boy. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," he said, grinning. "Hotdarkness23."

Cyborg paled.

"You know, Cyborg," Robin said as he read the morning paper, "You never did tell us what her real name is."

"Really?" Cyborg said nervously. "I-I thought I did."

"What was she into again?" Beast Boy continued. "Witchcraft, wasn't it? Her favorite colors were black and pink; in fact, you said she dyed her hair those-"

Cyborg clamped his mouth shut and laughed nervously. "Say, why don't I make some of your famous tofu eggs, good ole buddy ole pal?"

"Mmf Muffle Mm Hm," Beast Boy said through his hand.

"Good! Ha ha," Cyborg said as he let go and ran over to the fridge. He got out the tofu and began cooking. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Robin wasn't paying attention, then leaned over to Beast Boy and whispered, "You promised you wouldn't bring her up when Robin was around. The guy gets way too nosy."

"Well, I won't bring her up again if you'll be nice to me and Raven through-out our current ordeal," Beast Boy whispered back. "That means no teasing us and cooking our meals when we ask." Raven watched on, amazed by how Beast Boy was handling this.

"…Fine," Cyborg finally agreed. He finished making the tofu eggs and handed them to Beast Boy on a tray. Raven sat her kettle of tea and two cups on it.

"Thank you," Beast Boy said. "By the way, say hi to Jinx for me." The two teens walked off to Raven's room.

"Beast Boy, that was impressive," Raven said.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile.


	3. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Now onto chapter 3!

* * *

**Day 4, 1:14 PM.**

Beast Boy lit some scented candles with his recently freed right hand. "Just don't take too long, okay?" he asked.

"I'll try," Raven answered. "Could you hold onto me for a second so I can get into position?"

"Sure," Beast Boy responded. He held Raven around her stomach as she got into her meditation position. "Thanks," she said as she began to hover in the air.

She closed her eyes and began to recite her mantra the other Titans knew so well. "Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos… Azerath, Metrion, Zynthos…"

Beast Boy clicked on the CD Player he had and began to read his enormous stack of reading material. _Hopefully, she won't take too long,_ he thought.

* * *

_It's been three freakin' hours!_ Beast Boy's conscience screamed. _She just keeps repeating the same three-word phrase! _

He groaned. He had read through all the books and magazines he had, he had played his CD four times, and he was bored. He looked around for something else nearby to do. His gaze finally settled on the empathic girl attached to him.

The field of energy Raven's powers were creating was making her cloak and hair flutter in the air, showing the curves of her face and body. _…she looks nice, _his mind said.

His eyes gazed over her face. Her violet hair … her soft lips… her little nose… that tiny stone in her forehead…

Beast Boy removed a glove, exposing his green skin. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. It felt like silk. He removed his hand and put his glove back on. Then he looked around to make sure no one was watching… then leaned forward and stuck his nose near her hair. He sniffed it. _…she smells nice, too,_ he thought, smiling. Despite the scented candles surrounding him and Raven, her hair smelled nothing like them. _What is that?_ He wondered. _Is it some sort of perfume? A shampoo she uses? What?_

Suddenly, Beast Boy realized what he was doing and jerked his head away, blushing. _Okay, I've got to stop. I'm getting way too attached to her,_ he thought. Then he laughed at the irony of what he just said.

Then his gazed began to drift away from her face… and towards her butt. Given that she always wore a cloak, Raven's lesser seen areas was often covered up. But her cloak, floating in the air, exposed it completely. He tried to pull his eyes away but he couldn't.

_Grab it,_ a devilish voice in his head said.

_W-What?_ His conscience replied.

_Grab her butt, _the voice said. _Come on BB, I know you want to. After all, she's a cute girl, she distracted- she's not going to notice._

_I couldn't do that to her!_ His conscience yelped. _She'd kill me!_

_Okay then,_ the voice continued. _How about a little pat, then?_

_No!_

_You are such a wussy,_ the voice yelled. _Just a little pat on the rear.__ And not too soft, either. She's been a bad girl-_

**_SHUT UP!_**

Beast Boy's mind went silent. "Where the hell did all that come from?" he asked out loud. He looked back at Raven, this time looking at her face. "She's just a friend," he reminded himself. His ears drooped. "…just a friend," he said quietly.

* * *

She was finished. 5 days of stress completely gone. Raven's life was finally in order. She opened her eyes, the field of energy disappearing. Sitting in Beast Boy's lap, she straightened her legs and put out the flame of the scented candles around her. "I hope I didn't take too long," she said to Beast Boy. She looked over to see he was asleep.

She looked out a nearby window to notice the sun setting. She checked her watch: 7:20 PM. _I meditated for six hours straight,_ she thought. She looked at the green elf attached to her. _I guess that would be a bit of overkill for him, wouldn't it?_

Raven leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Beast Boy…"

He didn't move.

"Beast Boy," she said a little louder.

He let out a small moan and grinned.

_…Raven,_ his resting mind moaned in delight.

"…Beast Boy," she said in her regular voice, putting a hand on his chest.

"BAH!" Beast Boy jumped in surprise, and fell off the stool he was sitting on, the two landing on the floor.

"Oh sorry," Raven quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-No, Raven," he said as he woke up. "That's all right."

"Um, I didn't take too long meditating, did I?" she asked innocently.

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds before answering, looking almost hypnotized. He shook his head. "No. You didn't. I'm sure you needed to take that long, anyway," he said. The two got up off the floor. "Uh, how about we go eat?"

"Yeah sure," she said in agreement. As the two walked out of Raven's room, one thought was going through her mind…

_He's too kind to me._


	4. Day 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I also don't own "The Da Vinci Code."

* * *

**Day 7, 4:35 PM.**

"How can you even understand this?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"I know, it's a little over-the-head for me as well," Raven replied as she continued reading "The Da Vinci Code." "But I've heard it's interesting."

"Hmm. When the movie version comes out, maybe I'll read the book after I see it," he said.

Raven glanced up at him, a tiny grin on her face. "Just, uh, out of curiosity, why are you reading this with me?"

"Because I'm bored, stuck to you, and have nothing better to do," he said, an identical grin on his face.

Raven almost laughed at that comment, but instead turned back to her book.

"Hey guys."

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Robin. "What is it, Robin?"

"We're going out for pizza tonight," he said. "You want to come?"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. For the first time in seven days, he was going to be out of the Tower. "Absolutely!" he said joyously.

"W-What?" Raven asked in surprise as she looked at him. _He wants to go out? While we look like this?_ her timid emotion squeaked.

"Come on Raven," he chirped, "You could stand to see some other civilization outside of me and the others." He snatched the book out of her hands and stood up. "Let's go."

"Hold it," she said as she pushed Beast Boy back onto the couch. "You can't be serious."

Beast Boy looked at her, dumbfounded. "…uh, yeah. I am serious." He got back up and walked to the elevator with Robin, dragging Raven with him.

"No, wait! Beast Boy," she pouted, "we can't go out like this!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we look weird," she said.

"…really?" he answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I thought having green or grey skin and superpowers was completely normal."

"Uh, guys," Robin chirped. "If you're done with your lovers' spat, the rest of us would like to go eat."

"Yeah, we're coming," Beast Boy said.

Raven became a dead-weight. "Beast Boy, please," she pleaded.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. Her eyes were watering, her pupils shrunken, her breathing going faster and faster – just like she was the night they found out they were going to be stuck together. _What's her problem?_ His mind moaned. _We're just going out for pizza! That's not a big deal. We go out for pizza all the time._

He sighed in defeat and looked at Robin. "Uh, you know what? I don't think we'll go today," he said.

"Okay," Robin replied, "Uh, I'll bring you back a vegan pizza, all right?"

"Thanks," he said.

"You want anything, Raven?"

"…no thanks," she said quietly as she relaxed.

"Cool. Bye guys," Robin said as he got in the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

He glared at the ball-and-chain attached to him, A.K.A. Raven. She acted like nothing had happened – reading her book like she normally would, her hood up. _How can she just act like that? Little Ms. Selfish. _

Beast Boy finally broke the uneasy silence. "Uh, Raven," he said as calmly as he could, "I've been thinking… we've been in this tower for a week… how about we go out someplace?"

"…No," she said quickly.

He sighed angrily. "Come on Raven!" he whined. "Having a little contact with the outside world is not going to kill us."

"I don't want to go out," Raven said.

"Yeah well, I do," he said. "You said 'I respect your wishes, and you'll respect mine.' Well, I've been respecting your wishes for a week, now it's your turn."

He pulled the book out of Raven's hands. "Hey!" she cried out as Beast Boy picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

"Wait, Beast Boy. Stop! Please!" she yelped. She raised a hand…

**_SMACK!_**

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. He put Raven down and placed a hand to his cheek to feel the bruise Raven just left. "…Raven, what the hell! That hurt!" he yelled as he glared at her trembling body. She looked down on the floor, ashamed.

"…I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I just… I'm afraid of what people would think if they saw us like this in public. I just don't want any embarrassing rumors to start floating around."

"…Raven, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Beast Boy said. "We're like this because of an accident."

"That doesn't matter," Raven squeaked. "We still look like we're a… couple."

Beast Boy's ears drooped, a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't like you," she said. "I do. But don't you care what people think about you?" she asked.

"…when you're green your entire life, you tend to not really care what other people think about you," he said. "I would've thought you'd do the same, Raven."

"…It's harder for me, Beast Boy," she said. "I can feel other people's emotions, even when I don't want to. And a lot of the times, people feel hostile or weirded out because of me. …I don't like it when other people judge me."

_…this explains a lot,_ Beast Boy thought. It explained why Raven hated being call creepy… why she liked to be alone a lot… why everyone around her had to be calm.

"…Raven, I'm sorry," he said, hugging her close. "We'll go out when you're ready."

"…okay," Raven said quietly.

The two walked back to the couch. "You're way too kind," Raven said. "I don't deserve to be stuck to you."

Beast Boy laughed at her comment. _…yes you do,_ that familiar devilish voice in his mind said. Beast Boy shook off that thought.


	5. Day 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah.

----

**Day 11, 2:34 AM.**

_It's too early, _Beast Boy's conscience moaned. He had begun to stir when he felt water dripping on his face. "…mm. What- is there a leak in her room?" he groaned. "How can she-"

He stopped when he realized where the drops of water were coming from. It was Raven, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"…She's crying," he whispered, dumbfounded. He had never seen her cry before. He squeezed one of her hands. "Raven, wake up," he said quietly, "Raven. Raven-"

She jolted awake, gasping.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as he wiped away her tears with his hands. "You have a bad dream?"

She pushed his hands away. "I'm fine," she said in her monotonous voice.

"Raven, you were crying," he said. "You're not fine."

There was a short silence before Raven spoke. "Can we go to the kitchen and get me some tea, please?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

----

Beast Boy sipped his tea, questioning the obvious. _Here I am,_ he thought,_ up at 2 in the morning, drinking tea with Raven who was crying a few minutes ago. Why won't she tell me why?_ He watched her drink her tea, her hands trembling.

_It was just a dream,_ Raven's Knowledgeable side reassured her. _It was just an insignificant dream. _

Her train of thought stopped when Beast Boy broke the silence. "Raven…"

She looked up at him.

"…please tell me what's wrong."

She took another sip before speaking. "…it was just… bad memories," she said.

"…Recent memories?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. She sniffed, the memories flooding back again.

Beast Boy knew what they were. "Come on Raven," he said. "It's been 6 months since it… should have happened, I guess. But it didn't. You stopped it."

"I know," she sniffed. She took a deep breath. "…but it was really… scary. I could've ended the world, Beast Boy."

"But you didn't," he said firmly. "It's over. Slade's gone for good. The prophecy didn't come true. And I'm glad… I would've missed you."

She looked up at him again, into his eyes. Beast Boy squeezed Raven's hand. "…y-you really mean that?"

"…yes, Raven," he said. "I… like you. A lot. I admit, I was scared too. After all, death is not an enjoyable thing. But I was scared that I'd lose… my best friend."

Raven leaned in closer and hugged him… and started crying. He held her, rocking her gently. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me," she sobbed.

Beast Boy covered her up with her cloak, and rocked back and forth in the chair.

----

Robin walked into the Kitchen at 5 AM. "Okay, today's plans- cook breakfast, woo Starfire. Impress Starfire while training in the gym. Uh… um… Think up more ways to impress and woo Starfire. Yeah, that's it."

"Dude, seriously, that's getting kind of creepy."

Robin spun around, his bow staff in hand, to face the spy he heard. It was Beast Boy, sitting in a chair at the table with a sleeping Raven in his lap. "Oh, it's you," the Boy Wonder said. He reholstered his bow staff.

"By the way," Beast Boy whispered, "Be quiet. She finally fell asleep an hour ago."

"What were you two doing up?" Robin asked quietly.

"Bad dream," Beast Boy answered.

"You have one or Raven?" Robin asked.

"…Raven," Beast Boy said. "About the whole end-of-the-world deal."

"Oh. Poor girl," the Boy Wonder said as he poured a glass of milk.

"Yeah," the shape-shifted moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I should really get back to bed." He picked up Raven gently and walked off. He stopped at the doorway. "And Robin…"

Robin looked at him.

"Either ask her out, or stop obsessing about her," he said.

"Same to you, you lucky grass stain," Robin said. The shape-shifter blushed as he walked back to Raven's room.


	6. Day 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. Now on with the cholesterol-free entertainment!

----

**Day 13, 11:50 AM.**

"Another cherry, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, please," she said. Beast Boy took a cherry and waved it in front of her lips playfully. She glared at him.

"That bit got old the first five times," Raven said.

"Okay, here," he replied, grinning, as he fed her the cherry. He looked up at the tree they were sitting under and took a deep breath. He exhaled.

"No smell of meat, hair gel, or Star's perfume… no fluorescent lights…"

_A beautiful girl sitting in my lap,_ his mind added. He shook off that thought. "…this is great," he said, grinning at Raven. "Thanks."

"Well, you were right," she said as she took a sip of her ice tea. "I did need to get out." She looked around the city park, noticing a few teenage girls giggling and pointing fingers in their general direction. Raven's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. She put her hood up.

"It was nice of Justice League to send us the gift basket," Beast Boy said, reading over the card again:

_To Beast Boy and Raven of the Titans- sorry to hear about your troubles.__ Here's to making the best of it. –Everyone at Justice League._

"I still can't believe Superman personally delivered it," Raven said in disbelief. "Even I've never seen him in person."

Beast Boy started laughing, remembering Raven's reaction to seeing the Man of Steel himself. "It sure was funny when you started giggling and blushing like a fan girl," he said. "I thought you were going to faint."

Raven blushed again. She looked back to her ice tea and took a sip.

"You know Raven" he said, "I really appreciate that you pulled yourself together so we could go out." Raven looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"As friends, I mean!" Beast Boy quickly added, his cheeks now turning pink. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But, even if we never went out in public… I wouldn't have really mind."

"…you mean I could've kept you in the tower as long as I wanted, preventing any and all contact with other people, and you wouldn't have complained?" she said as she began to glare at him, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," he said. "Because… I like spending time with you."

Raven's expression softened.

"And I was hoping that when this was all over," Beast Boy said, "we could continue doing stuff like this together. Because I really enjoy your company."

This took the empathic girl by surprise. _He likes being with me?_ Her happy emotion squealed inside Raven's mind.

Raven's mouth gaped open as she slowly tried to respond. She smiled as she finally said, "I-I'd like that."

Beast Boy smiled. They smiled at each other for a few minutes. Their gazes broke when they realized they were holding hands. Beast Boy looked back at Raven again. They blushed in unison. Then…

**_SCREECH!_**

Their gazes broke off again when they heard tires squealing. That meant two things: A car wreck was about to happen nearby, or…

"THERE THEY ARE!"

…the paparazzi had arrived.

"Bust a move, Raven! The tabloids are here!" Beast Boy yelped, watching an army of photographers run towards them. Suddenly, A black orb incased the two teens…

**_POP!_**

****

…and they disappeared.

"Damn, that girl and her powers," said one photographer.

"Don't worry," his partner said. "They couldn't have gone too far. Fan out and look for them."

The two bonded Titans watched from a nearby tree as the photographers scattered like ants.

"Fools," Raven said with a smirk. She looked back at Beast Boy, who was still in a daze from the sudden teleportation. "You okay?" she asked.

"…Dude, that was too cool," he said, grinning. "Can we do that again?"

Raven nearly laughed at his response. She put her right arm around his neck and grabbed a cherry out of the gift basket, which was currently hanging from a tree branch. "Cherry, Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he said. Raven waved the cherry playfully in front of his mouth and finally fed it to him. _…this is not as bad as I thought it would be,_ her emotions said unison.


	7. Day 17

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

Note: This chapter is a little steamy, so read at your own risk. (It's PG-13).

----

**Day 17, 11:42 PM.**

Beast Boy shivered as he felt a cold breeze go over him. _Yeesh, it's cold,_ his mind said. _I wonder if I can get up and adjust the thermostat without waking Raven up?_

His eyes slowly opened, then shut… and shot back open when he realized something.

Raven wasn't attached to him.

And he wasn't in Raven's room.

He was in a dark parlor-style room, sitting on a couch. A bookshelf was on one side of the room. On the other side was a huge bed. And front of him was a door.

"Where am I?" he asked. He looked around for an answer. He looked out the huge window behind him. He recognized the setting outside.

"…I'm in Raven's mind," Beast Boy said, dumbfounded. "H-How did I get here? And why didn't Raven come with me?"

Beast Boy got off the couch and opened the door in front of him. He stepped into the interior of what looked like a huge, brightly-lit mansion.

"…Whoa," he mumbled. This was something new. He remembered the time he and Cyborg went into Raven's mind. At first, they were in what looked like space, sitting on flat boulder-like objects. Then they met Raven's happy side, and their surroundings changed into something you'd see in a children's fairytale book. Then they met her timid side and got chased through a huge maze. He never remembered a mansion.

_Maybe I never saw the mansion,_ he thought. _Maybe it's some sort of place her emotions "live" in._

He ran up the huge flight of stairs to the upstairs of the mansion. He looked around for some sign of life. "Hello?" He called out. He opened a door…

"EEP!"

Beast Boy stepped back and turned away at the sight of Raven in nothing but lacy grey panties and matching bra. "Oh Raven, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," he stuttered. He stole a glance at Raven, who was sitting on a bed, covering herself with a pillow. "I'll leave un-until you get dressed."

He turned to leave… only to be faced by two more Ravens- one in pink panties and bra, the other in green. He yelped in surprise before the Raven in pink chirped, "Hi Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked back at the Raven in the grey underwear, then back at the other two Ravens. _…It's Raven's emotions,_ his conscience concluded. _It's Raven's sexy, almost naked-_

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh, H-Hi, girls," Beast Boy mumbled in a shaky voice. He looked off in the far corner of the room blushing, trying to avoid staring at the three Raven clones.

"It's okay," the Raven in green said confidently, "You can look. We don't mind." The Ravens in green and pink walked in and shut the door.

Beast Boy looked up at the girls, wondering how to act. He could either be excited – after all, his current situation could make Robin's fantasies about Starfire and Batgirl look like child's play – or be very, very scared. _What if this is a trap? _He mused. _What if Raven is doing this to test me, to see if I'd actually fool around with her, and use it against me in some way? Not that I wouldn't mind- STOP THAT BB!_

He finally spoke, asking the two important questions. "Where's Raven?" he asked, "How did I get here?"

"She's busy," Happy – the Raven in pink – said.

"W-We just wanted to see you again," Timid – the Raven in grey – mumbled, still covering herself.

"Sit down, BB," Bravery – the Raven in green – said, motioning towards the bed.

"Uh, you know what, I think I'll stand," Beast Boy said.

"Sit," Bravery ordered. Beast Boy did what she said.

As he sat down, the three Ravens flocked around him, Timid to his left, Happy to his right, and Bravery behind him. He looked around, tensing up whenever one of them even brushed against him. He accidentally put a hand on Timid's leg, but quickly yanked it away.

"Sorry," he said to the blushing Timid.

"That's okay," she replied.

There was a short silence. He looked at the three girls, getting more nervous by the second. He finally asked, "Okay, guys, why did you bring me here?"

"We want to have a little fun," Happy said, cuddling with him.

"And just get a few things done for Raven," Bravery purred.

"…such as?" Beast Boy asked.

"…W-Well," Timid said, "Raven is a little afraid to tell you this, but… she likes you. A lot. To the point that she… loves you."

Beast Boy's mind suddenly froze as it registered this information. _She loves me?_ His mind squealed.

"But she feels nervous about telling you," Bravery added.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, for a lot of reasons," Bravery said. "Mainly rejection, fear of how to control us. You know, regular stuff."

"But, fact is," Bravery continued, "She's liked you for a while, and we're tired of waiting for her to tell you. We want a little piece of the big green cookie that you are now."

_'Big green cookie?'_ his mind whimpered excitedly.

"…Uh, okay," he said, grinning like a kid in a candy shop. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just lay down, and we'll handle it," Happy said with a giggle. She pulled out a blindfold and put around his eyes.

_I wonder what they're going to do,_ Beast Boy pondered to himself.

He heard giggling and the rustling of clothing. Then he felt six feather-weight objects land on him. Beast Boy felt the object with his hands…

_Panties! Bras!_ His conscience squealed.

His hand reached up to lift up the blindfold, but another hand grabbed it. "No peeking," Bravery purred. "Okay Timid, you go first," she then added.

Beast Boy felt one of the Ravens get on top of him, followed by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Beast Boy led his hands up to her back, caressing her soft skin. He heard Timid let out a soft squeak of surprise. _Oh god,_ his conscience moaned,_ this can't get any better…_

**_CRASH!_**

****

Beast Boy opened his eyes. He was back in Raven's room, with Raven attached to him.

_Oh, it was just a dream,_ his mind said, disappointed.

Beast Boy then noticed Raven. Even in the moonlight, he could see Raven's face, which was more pale than normal. She breathed heavily, objects in the room exploding in unison.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, "You have a bad-"

Beast Boy stopped when he realized that, for some reason, it felt unusually moist in the room. He looked down… and paled.

_Oh god,_ he yelped to himself. _Anything but that!_

----

_Of all the nights to have a wet dream, why when I'm attached to Raven!_ Beast Boy's conscience screamed in horror.

He glanced up at Raven under the light in the bathroom, a freaked-out/grossed-out look on her face, as he scrubbed the remains of his "accident" off her right hip. Beast Boy tried to figure out what do: First get rid of the evidence he left on Raven, try and apologize to her, get some clean shorts and clean himself up, apologize to Raven again, and never, never, never bring this incident up again. He was getting the first step done; maybe he could do the second. "Raven?"

She didn't move. _She must really be freaked out,_ he concluded.

"Raven, please just listen," he pleaded, "What happened tonight… I'm really sorry, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose."

She didn't respond.

"…it-it was accident," he stuttered, "I had a…" He blushed. "um… a wet dream… I don't know if you know what that is, but it's something that guys do, and it's a natural thing." He paused. "I-I hope that you understand."

She didn't respond. She continued looking at the floor, taking an occasional deep breath to calm herself, a blank look on her face.

Beast Boy finished cleaning up her hip before asking, "A-Are you mad?"

"…no," Raven said quietly, "I'm just…really-"

The bathroom mirror cracked, and Raven closed her mouth, tensing up.

"…I'm sorry," He said, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. …can you just… look at me for a minute?"

Raven glanced up at Beast Boy, that look of fear and embarrassment in her eyes. His jade eyes studied her violet eyes for a minute, searching for something. Beast Boy finally said, "Raven, I know you're really grossed out, and probably a little afraid to go back to sleep with me by your side, but I swear…on my parents' graves, it was an accident. I will not do anything like this again, I promise."

"…okay," Raven said quietly, her glance going back down to the floor.

_Maybe a little peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt,_ Beast Boy's conscience commented. After thinking it through, Beast Boy leaned closer to remove her hood…

The door opened, and in walked Robin. The crack in the mirror widen as Raven gasped. The two Titans froze at the sight of their leader… as did Robin.

It was then that Beast Boy noticed that Robin's pants had a huge wet-spot all over his lower front, like someone dumped a pitcher of water in his lap. Just like himself.

"We saw nothing if you saw nothing," Beast Boy said quickly.

"Deal," Robin agreed.

The two bonded teens scurried out as Robin ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and said, "How 'bout some tea?"

"Sounds fine," she said.


	8. Day 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

NOTE: This chapter gets a little disgusting and violent later on, so read with caution. Aqualad fans, read with extreme caution.

----

**Day 19, 2:32 PM.**

"Hello again, Bumblebee," Robin said to the Titans East Leader.

"Hi Robin. Good to see you again," Bumblebee chirped. She looked over at Cyborg, setting up the game station with Mas y Menos, and smirked. "Hey Sparky!"

"Bee," Cyborg groaned out as he slipped "Ninja Fury 3462" into the game controller, "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like that name."

"Relax, I'm just teasing," Bumblebee giggled.

"So," Speedy said with a grin, "we just heard about what happened to Beast Boy and Raven. Any embarrassing incidents we should know about?"

Robin tensed up at the mention of that, remembering the "wet dreams" episode two nights ago. "Nope, not at all," he said quickly, "Not yet anyway."

"They're both taking it much better than we expected," Starfire added. "I think they've actually 'bonded,' as you Earthlings say."

Speedy and Bumblebee snickered at that comment. The aquatic teammate of Titans East finally spoke up.

"Speaking of which," Aqualad asked, "Where are they?"

"They're hiding in Raven's room," Cyborg said. He looked over and noticed the game controller in Mas's hands starting to smoke. "Hey little man!" he cried out, "Don't do that! You'll wear out the controller!"

"Ay, muy malo, perra," Mas y Menos mumbled in unison. Cyborg looked up, watching his ninja getting the crap kicked out of him. _I taught them too well,_ he thought.

----

Raven looked up from her book as the door slid open, a familiar figure standing in the doorway. "Hi Raven."

Her eyes lit up. "Hi Aqualad," she said in a slightly cheery tone. She put her book down as he approached the bed.

"How are you two holding up?" Aqualad asked as he assessed the situation. Beast Boy was lying on his side, asleep, pretty much cuddling with Raven. _Hmm,_ he pondered to himself, _this is going to be a bit difficult._

"I- We're holding up fine," she said.

"That's good to know," He said. "…uh, Beast Boy's asleep, yes?"

"Yeah," Raven said, glancing at the napping shape-shifter. "Don't worry about waking him; he's wearing ear plugs."

"Oh." Attempting to make small talk, he said, "Uh, you know, Beast Boy doesn't seem like the type to sleep during the day. He hasn't been sleeping well?"

Raven's smile disappeared as the memories of the "incident" flooded back, a slight blush appearing on her face. She turned away and put her hood up. "Uh, he- we haven't been sleeping well since we got stuck together," she stammered, "Just, you know, we have different sleep patterns."

Aqualad smirked. Raven was acting insecure, so that meant something was up. Acting cool, he replied, "Oh." Then he leaned in and whispered, "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Raven glared at him, a little disgusted by what Aqualad was implying. "No," she said angrily, "He didn't do anything to me." She turned back to her book.

"…you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sure," Raven said, getting more agitated by the second.

"…Look, Raven," Aqualad continued, "If you're just-"

"Aqualad!" Raven growled, shooting a death stare at him as a vase in the room blew up. Raven sighed in frustration. "Crap."

"Sorry," Aqualad said, "I was just being concerned." He got up to clean up the remains, but Raven grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry; I'll clean it up later," she said, holding him down.

Aqualad grinned and sat down next to her. He looked over the empathic girl, his heart racing faster and faster in excitement. He examined the curves of her body… the smell of her hair… the creamy look of her pale skin…

_Go for it,_ his mind ordered.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor shyly. "Uh, R-Raven, the reason I'm here is because… I need help with something," he said.

Raven looked up from her book at him, curious and concerned. Aqualad had never gone to her about anything, so it must be serious and personal. "…what is it?" she asked.

"…I've been taking a photography class at the Steel City Community College," he stuttered, "And I need to shoot some photos with a model. I'm a little shy to ask Starfire or Bumblebee, so I was hoping… you'd do it."

_Oh,_ She thought. She was relieved – she thought it was a really serious problem – and slightly flattered that Aqualad wanted her to model for him. But there was one obvious problem.

"What about Beast Boy?" she said, pointing to the sleeping Titan.

"Don't worry; I can use Photoshop to edit him out," he said.

There was a short silence as Raven thought over it. _Photos of me,_ she thought. She hated having her picture taken, whether as a team photo during team outings or by the paparazzi. But…

_It's Aqualad, _she reasoned, _he's harmless. It'll help his grade in his class._

"Okay," Raven said, laying her book down. "But the pictures don't go anywhere outside the classroom."

A small grin on his face, he answered, "Okay. Let's get started."

Raven got comfortable as Aqualad pulled out a slick, credit card-size digital camera, and started taking pictures. "Uh, change to another position," Aqualad told her.

Raven changed into a different position, feeling a little embarrassed and exposed by what she was doing. She looked over at Beast Boy. _He'd probably get a real kick out of this,_ she thought sarcastically.

As she was lost in her thoughts, Aqualad started taking more… specific pictures of Raven. He snapped a photo…

_What legs,_ he thought.

…and another…

_What hips,_ his mind purred.

…and another.

_What a pair of owls,_ he thought. (He obviously hasn't got surface slang down yet)

Aqualad reached down into his boot and pulled out a thin flask-style water bottle. He took a swig while looking over Raven's body.

She looked up at him and noticed the water bottle. "You know," she said, "My throat feels a little dry. May I have a drink?"

"Sure," Aqualad said. "Open wide."

Raven tipped her head back and opened her mouth…

**_SPLOOSH!_**

"AAA!" Raven yelped as the cold water hit her chest. "Aqualad!" she cried out.

"Oh jeez!" he said, a flustered grin on his face. "Sorry. Heh-heh; My depth perception's not too good."

_What kind of excuse is that!_ Rage howled in Raven's mind. She could feel her skin beginning to contract from the coldness, making her… personal items more visible under her leotard. "Aqualad," she said, "Could you go get me a-"

**Click._ POOF!_**

Raven let out another yelp as Aqualad suddenly took a picture of her soaked chest, a creepy stalker-like grin on his face. She froze for a few seconds as she realized what was happening. "…y-you jerk!" she screamed as she reached out to slap him. Aqualad, however, grabbed her by the wrist before her hand could even touch her cheek. Raven repeated the action with her other hand, but he caught that one as well.

"Now Raven," he said quietly as he struggled with her, "No need to get violent…"

"Get away from me!" Raven yelled. She shoved him off her and tried to bolt out of the room, but because of the still-sleeping Beast Boy being attached to her, she was immobilized. Aqualad jumped back up and pinned her shoulders down against the bed. Raven's eyes started to glow as white as she started to say her trademark mantra, "Azerath, Metrion- "

Aqualad slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. She started to kick and struggle and scream through his hand. Aqualad grabbed her wrists with his spare hand and gripped them tightly. "Quiet!" he barked at her.

Raven stopped moving, breathing heavily. "If you just behave, I won't have to hurt you," he whispered angrily. His grip on her wrists tightened, causing her to yelp in pain. He bent his head down and kissed and licked her neck slowly, over and over again. Aqualad rubbed his head against her body like a cat, eventually sticking his nose against her soaked chest, breathing in deeply.

Raven was terrified. She wasn't dealing with Aqualad anymore- she was dealing with a monster. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it was just a bad dream. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**_WHAP!_**

----

"So one more blast of this death ray," Bumblebee said, "And I'm toast. The guy could take me out anytime he wanted, and he decides to try to-"

A faint-but-loud scream followed by a thud interrupted Bumblebee's story. The Titans all turned in the direction of the scream.

"What the hell was that?" Speedy mused. Another scream and a metallic clang was heard, and the Titans were off and running down the hall to Raven's door. Robin banged on the door, yelling, "Raven, Beast Boy, what's going on in there?"

The door slid open, and a battered Aqualad scurried out of the room.

"Senor, tu regular?" Mas asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," the aquatic teen said in a shaky voice. "Beast Boy and me, you know, we got into a little punching match, Raven got annoyed-"

The door slid open, and a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Aqualad by the neck. "Get your ass back in here!" Beast Boy growled as he dragged Aqualad back into the room. Robin and Cyborg tried to get in, but the door slammed shut. They slammed their fists on the door.

"B-man, Rae, open up!" Cyborg warned, "Don't you do anything stupid, ya hear!"

----

**_WHAM!_**

****

Beast Boy threw Aqualad on the floor, a frightened Raven clinging onto him. "I can't believe you!" the shape-shifter roared.

"Come on, man!" Aqualad plead as he crawled into a nearby corner, "It's not like I tried to undress her!"

**_THUD! THUD! THUD!_**

"Beast Boy! Raven!" they heard Robin shout through the door. "Open up right now!"

"In a minute!" Beast Boy shouted back. He turned back to Aqualad, glaring at him. "I… am going to hurt you… so bad," Beast Boy said as he slowly approached him.

"Beast Boy, buddy, pal," Aqualad said in a shaky voice, "I wasn't going to hurt her. I just wanted to take a few liberties with her."

Beast Boy's fist tighten, his face turning redder, his teeth clenching tighter. He leaned down and punched Aqualad in the face, knocking him to the floor again. "Wrong thing to say, 'pal'!" he growled. Beast Boy continued his expression of hatred towards Aqualad by stomping and kicking him.

Raven, meanwhile, was stuck in the middle of all it- literally. Her arms wrapped around Beast Boy's neck tightly, she was still trying to figure out what to do. Beast Boy's primal attack against Aqualad – which she was grateful for – was a bit frightening. Not as much as Aqualad molesting her, but pretty close. _He's never been this angry before,_ she pondered.

She finally decided to give Beast Boy a rest. She said, "Beast Boy…"

**_KICK!_**

"Beast Boy, stop," she said. Beast Boy, sweating and taking deep breaths, stopped and looked over at her. A bruised Aqualad looked up at Raven, smiling at his savior.

"Let me have a turn," Raven chirped, smirking.

Aqualad's smile disappeared.

**_THUMP! WHAP! THUD! KICK! WHACK! CRUNCH!_**

After Raven was done, the two bonded Titans picked up Aqualad, opened the door, and threw him out towards the other Titans.

Robin, of course, was shocked by the brutality. "Guys, what the hell did you do to him!" he yelled.

Beast Boy threw Aqualad's camera at the Boy Wonder before Raven shut the door. While the other Titans checked to see if their aquatic teammate was still alive, Robin looked through the camera's recently-taken pictures. Speedy and Bumblebee looked over his shoulder. Speedy grinned evilly.

"Ooo, whose perky little melons are those?" He chirped.

A field of black energy in the shape of a hand formed in front of Speedy, and slapped him. That was followed by Raven's monotone voice over the communicator, saying, "I want those deleted immediately or someone's going to die."

Robin's eyes widened. He yanked out his communicator and answered, "Yes, Raven." Robin and Bumblebee turned to Aqualad and glared at him.

"…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He said.

"Oh yes you are, pervert," Bumblebee said, picking him up by the neck and dragging him out of the hallway.

----

In Raven's room, the two teens started to wind down. Beast Boy looked at Raven, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Are you okay, Raven?" He said.

"I'm… fine now," she said, sniffing. She could feel the tears starting to form under her eyelids.

"It's okay, it's over," Beast Boy said, hugging her.

"…I-I can't believe he did that," she said in a shaky voice. A tear slid down her cheek

"Well, he's not going to do it again," Beast Boy said, wiping away the tear. "I guarantee it."


	9. Day 23

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TT.

NOTE: Okay, I know, it's been a while since I've updated this. Now, this chapter isn't complete, but I said I would have something up by November. Well, here it is. Enjoy, and don't berate me on the lateness. I'm still ticked off at the two extremely insulting reviews I recieved (and deleted) recently. I do have school work I have to do.

----

**Day 23, 7:33 PM.**

_Two more days,_ Raven thought to herself. _Two more days, and then this'll be over._

"What a nice sunset."

The empathic Titan snapped out of her trance and looked at Beast Boy, then at the sunset over the city. "Yes," she said with a sarcastic tone, "it looks great through the smog and pollution. Looks purple."

The two fell back to silence, the green shape-shifter looking at Raven, a small smile on her face. It had been very quiet around Titans' Tower for the past week, following Aqualad's "attack." It was embarrassing to everyone; Justice League caught wind of the incident (Through Aquaman, when he found out why his young apprentice had been sent back to Atlantis for a month) and had sent a very informative packet to both towers- "Sexual Harassment in the Work Place: How to say to your boss 'Hands off!'"

Raven looked at the packet, lying discarded on the floor next to the couch. _As if it could get any worse,_ she thought.

"Raven?"

Her train of thought broken again, she turned to Beast Boy. "Yes?"

"…uh, I know I've asked you this a million times this week," he stammered, "but are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"…okay," Beast Boy said, pausing for a minute before continuing, "It's just that you've been kind of quiet this past week."

"I'm always quiet," she said. A moment of silence followed.

Raven got lost in her thoughts again, drifting back to memories of the incident. Mainly the fight between Beast Boy and Aqualad… well, it wasn't a fight as much it was Beast Boy ganging up on the aquatic teen and trying to put him in a coma.

Suddenly Raven's thoughts drifted toward the Beast incident, in which Beast Boy, after fending off Adonis, was engulfed by chemicals and turned into a beast. And them back to the incident that caused her to be glued to the green Titan.

_He was always protective of you,_ her Wisdom emotion said in her conscience. She brushed off that thought.

While Raven was thinking, she wasn't aware that Beast Boy had slipped his hand into her's, massaging it softly. He was also lost in his thoughts.

_She was attached to you,_ his conscience barked, _and you didn't even notice what was happening until he nearly made it to second base! …or was it third base? Never mind. The point is you should've kept a closer eye on her!_

_How could've I known!_ The other side of his conscience yelped. _I hadn't had a good night's rest in two days. Besides, how would've I known that Aqualad was capable of that kind of… demeanor? _

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance now and looked at Raven. "Yeah Raven?"

"…uh, the hand?"

He looked down, seeing his hand in her's. He didn't even know what he was doing. "Oh. Sorry," he said sheepishly. There was a moment of silence. Their eyes met.

"…you know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"…I know," Raven answered, turning back to the sunset.

"…pretty eyes," Beast Boy said absent-mindedly.

Raven's eyes bulged and turned back to him. "What did you call me?"

Beast Boy's eyes now bulged. _Oh crap,_ he thought, realizing he said that out loud. "Er, n-nothing!" he squeaked, fear in his eyes.

She knew he was lying. "What did you call me?" she asked sternly.

Now red-faced, Beast Boy looked down in his lap (well, her lap) and mumbled, "…pre-pretty eyes."

Raven's face softened. _Pretty Eyes?_ She pondered, trying to process this information. "…why did you call me that?" she asked.

Still looking down, he said, "…it's my nickname for you. …I think you have pretty eyes."

"…oh," Raven said, unsure of what else to say. _He thinks I have pretty eyes,_ her knowledgeable side said, before turning into Happy and squealing excitedly _Oh my god! He thinks I have pretty eyes!_

"…no one has ever said anything like that to me," she added.

Beast Boy looked up at her in disbelief. "…really?"

"Yes," she said.

"I find that hard to believe," Beast Boy said.

She glanced at him, puzzled.

"You'd have to be blind not to notice them," he said sincerely.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
